


Like the moon

by betterthanpie



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterthanpie/pseuds/betterthanpie
Summary: So distant and cold but Michiru can't help reach out her hand. If only she could pluck it from the sky and make it her own.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	Like the moon

When Michiru first met Shirou he was just some weirdo crying for no reason in the middle of a crowd. She never thought that mere moments later their fates would become entwined to the point where they lived in the same house and fought the same enemies.

Normally he looked and acted like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. If Michiru hadn't seen the kind of white hot fire that could burn inside of him she would never have imagined it was something such a dispassionate person was capable of. He was always cold and distant towards her, as if he was annoyed that he had to deal with this brat he had found on the street. Yet the moment she had been in any danger he would throw himself in to save her without a second thought.

What else could you expect from the self-styled protector of all beastmen. Michiru wondered, when he had saved her was he saving Michiru or was he saving just another beastman.

And why did thinking about this make her clench up inside?

Michiru stared up in the darkness at the ceiling, unable to sleep. More and more in the stillness of the night her mind sabotaged her by turning to these kind of thoughts. When did all of this start? She couldn't place a specific moment, these feelings had snuck up gradually on her.

It had been better when she had simply found him annoying and weird. Now a rare smile from Shirou was enough to make her dizzy with joy. She would think back to how it felt when he had wrapped his arms around her and held her close, protecting her with his body in their terrifying fall through the sky. Would he hold her like that again? This time not because she was in danger but because he wanted to.

Michiru doubted it.

They lived in the same house and saw each-other every day yet somehow rarely talked. Not that Michiru didn't try. Every morning she'd greet him with a cheery “Good morning!” and try to make some innocuous small talk. He'd be sitting at the table, drinking a coffee while reading something on his phone. “Good morning,” he'd reply without looking up and carry on just enough of a conversation so as not to be impolite. Then he'd leave for work.

Whenever they are together Michiru tries to get close but there is a slyness to the way Shirou moves that she can't outmatch. He never does anything like push her away yet there is always a distance between them. He may be standing by her side but he is as unreachable as the moon.

One evening she saw him sitting on a sofa in the library, absorbed in a book. A mischievous impulse gripped her and she tiptoed around behind him. Shirou didn't make any kind of reaction to indicate that he had noticed her and she looked down at him. White, slightly dishevelled hair falling around the nape of his neck, his black shirt accentuating the paleness of his skin. For some reason her heart started beating uncomfortably hard.

“Guess who?” she chirped covering up Shirou's eyes with her hands.

“Michiru, I'm trying to read.” Ah that dismissive coldness again. It stabbed into her heart like needles. She dropped her hands and leaned over his shoulder.

“Oh? What's it about? Is it any good?”

“Michiru...” he said with an exasperated tone and turned his head towards her. Icy eyes locked on to her's taking her breath away. Whatever Shirou was going to say died on his half-open lips. Their faces were so close that his breath tickled her cheek. Seconds dragged on between them. Michiru knew that any moment now he would tell her to leave and then her heart would break. So she leaned in and closed his mouth with hers before he could say another word.

Amazingly he didn't pull away but kissed her back. Michiru wondered if she had actually stepped into a dream as those lips moved against hers. She hadn't planned this but oh how she welcomed it. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt, clinging on to him with the desperation of a drowning person clinging to a lifebuoy. A warm, tingly feeling spread through her body and she pushed in to him deepening the kiss. Michiru hummed in satisfaction, she didn't know it was possible to feel like this.

She could feel his posture slip as she pushed down on him and unwilling to break the kiss she slipped over the side of the sofa and on to Shirou. The heat of his body below her seeped in through her clothes. Needing to catch her breath for a moment she pushed off of his chest. Looking down Shirou's cheeks were stained with a rosy tint and he panted gently.

Wanting to continue where they left off Michiru leaned back in but as she did he turned his head to the side. Cold dread washed over her. Time to wake up from the dream.

Shirou sat up and got off of the sofa while she remained frozen where she was.

“Why?” she called out weakly to him and he paused. He simply put his hand on her head for a few moments and left without answering her question.

Michiru hugged her knees and sat alone in the library.


End file.
